Sanders Sides One-Shots
by FelixKitten11
Summary: Just a book of nice fluffy Sanders Sides one-shots for when I'm bored. Probably mostly Prinxiety and some Logicality but I do take requests! Or, at least, I try to take requests! K for pretty slight language? I put warnings at the beginning of chapters.
1. Introduction

Hello, and welcome to my story! This book will probably be mostly Prinxiety and some Logicality, but I do take requests- just leave a comment on this chapter.

Format:

Ship (e.g. Prinxiety, Analogical)

Platonic or romantic (with or without angst)

General summary of your idea

NO SMUT NOPE NOPE

Mainly pretty clean, but I will put a warning at the beginning if there is any language in it. I'll also put any trigger warnings I find at the beginning, but if you see any that I missed, please tell me. I probably won't add anything graphic, but sometimes it doesn't matter. Be safe, kiddos!

I don't know how long this book will be- I'm terrible at sticking with projects, but if this gets any attention I'll probably update more.


	2. Church

Virgil P.O.V.

T.W. Homophobia

Patton owed me, that was for sure. You don't just drag me out of bed at seven in the morning and expect me to dress up and smile. He didn't even let me put on eyeshadow, and without the gross exaggeration of my eyebags, I looked like I hadn't slept in a full month. Which I hadn't. What can I say? Tumblr gets me.

I groaned loudly and shifted in my seat. They didn't even have the decency to put cushions on these things.

Patton looked at me sternly. "Please be quiet, kiddo. Oh, and put your hood down."

I begrudgingly pulled my hood off of my head.

All I could do was sit and listen to Roman riffing the entirety of the opening song. Which only had like three notes in it.

An hour. Of just sitting. And standing. And sitting. We could be doing something productive, but Patton had gotten it into his head that this would be good for us. No one but me had disagreed. Roman saw it as a chance to show off his voice, Logan decided that the psychological benefits would outweigh the waste of time, and even Deceit had smirked at me and said, "I would hate to accompany you."

So here we were. All five of us, in this massive cathedral, listening to a random dude talk at us about God. I could literally think of nothing worse than this. Then, of course, it got worse.

The homily was supposed to be the most interesting part, or so said Logan. If you had a good priest, then the homily was funny, or relatable. Or something. It was the only part that had even a little bit attracted me. Yeah, that was a mistake.

Our priest started off okay. He said some stuff about the readings, and made some announcements. Then, it all went downhill.

"As I'm sure you all know, today is the first day of Pride Month."

I glanced at Roman. He was probably going to like this, and sure enough, he already had a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. God, he was pretty. I wanted to look at him more, but his head moved slightly in the direction of my face, and I quickly looked away, flushing.

"And as you all know, being homosexual is a sin, punishable by stoning."

I looked at Roman again. His smile faltered.

"This is why, today, I will give any homosexuals listening the chance to repent. After mass, I will be holding a special reconciliation service for sinners. I would strongly encourage you to attend, and repent. Repent!"

I looked at my friends. Deceit was on his phone. Logan looked concerned. Patton looked slightly panicked. And Roman- well, Roman looked scary. I had never seen him like this. Pure rage filled his face, and his hands were balled into fists. I didn't know what he was planning on doing, but I didn't like it.

The priest was still rambling, every second looking more manic and deranged. I looked around at the church. A few people got up and left, and some people just looked around awkwardly. There were a couple looking angry, but no one as livid as Princey.

Patton was trying desperately to calm Roman down before he got up and impaled the minister with his rapier. Why he had a rapier, I didn't know. I suppose for occasions like this.

Then, the priest broke out the slurs.

Roman snapped. Not even Patton could stop him. I was expecting him to walk up there and beat the man with his own (huge) glasses, but he grabbed my hand- well, my hand through the hoodie- and dragged me with him. "What- wait, what are you doing?"

He didn't reply, just pulled me along with no chance of resisting. I was too anxious to even think about the fact that he was holding my hand- through the hoodie.

We made it up onto the sanctuary. He stomped his foot for attention, the sound reaching the back of the building.

The priest faltered. "Now, just what do you think-"

Roman didn't give him a chance to finish. He grabbed my face in his hands, looked me briefly in the eyes, and pressed his lips to mine.

My brain completely short-circuited. It took a whole three seconds to remember to kiss back, but when I did, boy, did I. I hooked my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I was hyper-aware of everything. His hands around my waist. The slight pressure he applied on his right pointer finger. The high-pitched squeal which I was fairly sure came from Patton. I was probably blushing right through the pale foundation.

We stayed like that for almost twenty seconds when I had to pull back for air. I looked at him. His eyes were bright and alive and his face was just as beautiful as always. His sandy brown hair was a little messed up, but honestly, it just made him hotter. "R-roman... I-I-I..."

"Sorry," he whispered to me.

"W-why? That was... amazing."

A hesitant clap rose to a tremendous roar in a matter of seconds. I pulled the strings of my hood tight so no one could see my face. Roman was bowing in the middle of the platform. Doofus.

The priest looked like he was about to lose it. His face was contorted into the ugliest expression I had ever seen, and I couldn't help laughing. Then, he just kind of stormed out of the building. My face hurt from smiling. Well, that was a first.

A few hours later, it was time for our weekly Disney-a-thon. I was a little unsure that we'd have it, considering everything, but sure enough, at five-thirty on the dot, Patton dragged me out of my room, where I had been residing, daydreaming, all afternoon. I didn't really want to see Prince. I didn't want him to see that I had enjoyed the kiss, just in case it was just to prove a point. I don't know- anxiety works in strange ways. I was sure to apply a little extra foundation and my usual eyeshadow to hide any resulting blushing.

I flopped onto the couch, which was the farthest I could get from Roman, who was sitting in the chair across the room

Patton bounced around, setting everything up. He popped the DVD into our old DVD player, and grabbed the remote to play the movie, which happened to be Emporer's New Groove. It was one of my favorites, although I'd never tell anyone else that.

We were just at the part where Pacha was giving mouth-to-mouth to llama Kuzco when Patton stage-whispered to Logan, "Oh, weren't Roman and Virgil so cute? My kiddos are growing up."

"Shut up!" said Princey and I at the same time.

"Oops! Sorry, guys. Hey, I want popcorn."

Logan looked at him. "Yes- that would be perfect. Shall I assist you?"

"Sure!" Patton giggled.

They left. Quickly.

Deceit looked around awkwardly. "I- I think I will stay here," he said, slithering out of the room.

That left me and Roman alone. I knew this plot. I didn't want to fall for it, but I had to say something. Although, what I had in mind wasn't, "Why?"

Roman looked at me. "Hm?"

"Why did you kiss me? Was it just to prove your point?"

"Yeah," he said dryly, sitting up. "I kissed you for half a minute in front of two hundred people just to shut a homophobe up."

I looked at the ground, blushing. "O-oh."

He got up and strode over to me. "You know, for such a sarcastic person, you'd think you would know how to recognize it."

I looked up. His face was slightly pink, but otherwise, he was his usual confident self. "S-s-sorry?"

He grabbed my hand for the second time that day and pulled me up. I blushed even harder.

"You're so cute flustered," he said. And then he grabbed my collar and kissed me again.

I melted into his touch. His hands grazed the nape of my neck and then ran through my hair. I gasped a little. He laughed against my lips.

"I- stop."

He immediately pulled away, looking guilty. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No- oh God, no- I just want to be sure this isn't a one-time thing."

His face lit up. "You want us to be... boyfriends?"

I smiled a little. "If you want- yeah, that sounds nice."

"Well then! Virgil, can I have the honor of being your boyfriend?"

"Of course, you dork."

He pulled me in again and kissed me gently on my forehead.

"I,"

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Love,"

The other cheek.

"You,"

On the nose. I giggled a little, then flushed, embarrassed.

"Emo,"

On the nose again, to see me give the same reaction. I did.

"Nightmare."

And finally, on the lips.

And then, we heard a camera click.


	3. Loopy

T.W. Language, ( _Idk if this is a trigger warning but just in case_ ) Mentions of surgery

(also yeah Pat is kind of OOC I'M TERRIBLE AT WRITING FOR HIM I'M SORRY)

Patton was expecting- well, Patton didn't know what he was expecting. He had his video camera on hand anyway, just in case.

He was the only one in the waiting room, reading a kids' magazine, giggling at the pictures.

A dentist cleared his throat. Patton looked up. "What's up, Doc?" he asked.

The dentist looked at him strangely. "Um... He should be a little loopy for about three hours. Just make sure the gauze stays in his mouth- and keep an eye on him. When you get home, he should take it easy for the rest of the day.

Patton nodded eagerly. "Great! Thanks so much,"

"No problem. Take care," he said as Logan stumbled into the room.

Patton couldn't keep down a laugh. Logan looked hilarious, with a dopey look on his face and a little drool on his chin. "Ho-kay, kiddo! Let's get you home."

"Hiya Pat," Logan slurred. "Didja miss me?"

"Yep!" Patton couldn't keep down a giggle.

A light pink dusted Logan's cheeks. He really was pretty, even like this.

Patton grabbed his hand and guided him out of the office.

"There's these fuckin- tiny sheep in my mouth?" The teacher looked confused.

"Language, kiddo. Also, that's just the gauze. Make sure that stays in there."

Logan suddenly giggled. "Okay!"

God, he was adorable. Patton blushed.

"I wanna go to McDonald's," whined Logan abruptly.

"Okay- hang on," Patton quickly looked up whether or not wisdom teeth recoverees were allowed to eat solid food. In the meantime, Logan busied himself with doing weird dance moves in the middle of the sidewalk. Patton looked up and laughed loudly. "Hey- hey, bud, as much as I'd like to join you, you're supposed to take it easy." He had to stop Logan from doing a cartwheel.

"M'kay!" He sat down on the curb.

"Okay kiddo, we can go to McDonald's, but you can only get a milkshake."

Logan lit up. "Yay!"

They got in the car. "Logan, seatbelt?"

He tried to get his seatbelt on and pretty much failed. He kept trying for another twenty seconds. It was a valiant effort, and he totally would have gotten it in, but he was only trying using his mouth, his hands pinned under his legs.

Patton almost lost it. He'd gotten his camera out a long time ago, and was already mapping out the compilation in his mind. This was gonna be great blackmail- not that he'd ever use it, he wasn't that mean. "Here, bud." Patton just put on the seatbelt for him.

A few minutes later, they pulled into the drive-thru. "Tell the lady what kind of shake you want,"

"Umm," he peered at the menu. "Fragaria ananassa!"

"Sorry?" said the speaker.

"I wan' Fragaria ananassa!" repeated Logan.

Patton snorted. "Sorry, he just got his wisdom teeth removed. He's still a little loopy." He tried to look up what the heck Fragaria ananassa was, but couldn't spell it. "Hey, Lo, say that again?"

"Oh, of course," said the speaker. "It's okay- this isn't the first time that's happened."

"Oh, it's a strawberry," realized Patton. "Sorry- can we just get one strawberry shake, please? With a spoon," he remembered.

"Of course! That'll be $2.19." (A/N yes I just looked up the price of a small shake at McDonalds deal with it)

Patton paid quickly and drove them out of there. He'd gotten that all on tape. It was still rolling, just in case.

They were almost halfway home when they passed a library.

"Patton! A library!"

"You want to go to the library, kiddo?"

Logan nodded eagerly. "Library!"

Patton sighed. "I've gotta get you home, bud."

"Please?"

There were the puppy dog eyes. Patton melted. "Fine, but only for a few minutes."

He barely had time to hit the brakes before Logan bolted out of the door and sprinted into the library. Well, not so much sprinted. And not so much "into." He tripped over the curb and fell flat on his face. Patton bolted out of the car and over to Logan, who was still lying face-first on the pavement and whimpering slightly.

"Hey- hey, Lo, are you alright?

He lifted his face off of the ground a little. His nose was bloody, but straight enough and there weren't any other injuries other than a small scrape on his forehead.

"Well, you're lucky," Patton said, partly to himself. "That could have been a lot worse." He hefted his video camera (he'd gotten that whole episode) and grabbed Logan's hand. They walked back to the car together. An old lady on the other side of the street glared at them, and he realized that they were still holding hands. Well, now he really couldn't let go.

They got to the car and Patton deposited Logan in the passenger side. As soon as he sat down in his side, Logan grabbed his hand from the gear shift and squeezed it tight. Patton blushed a little and tried to pull away so he could drive, but Logan held on tight. Well, okay. He'd just have to drive with one hand.

They drove the rest of the way home in silence, Logan holding a napkin from the glove compartment to his face, still hand-in-hand.

He let go as soon as they pulled into their driveway. The camera was still on and recording, and Patton grabbed it from the dashboard. Logan stumbled into at least four walls on the way to his room, Virgil snickering from the couch.

Logan said he was tired, so Patton came and tucked him into bed (not before turning off the camera, of course).

"You'd be a good father," said Logan sleepily.

"Aw, thanks, kiddo! Well, you should probably go to sleep," Patton said, tip-toeing out of the room.

"No, wait, hang on. I wanna' hug."

Patton flushed a little. "M'kay, Lo. But then sleep."

"You're really pretty, Pat," said Logan, a flirty tone in his voice.

"Uh... thanks?"

"No, really. You're like, the prettiest damn person I know."

"Okay, bud," replied Patton, laughing a little. He was sure that he was hard-core blushing now. He strode back to Logan's bed and gave him a bear hug, trying to be careful to not disturb the bag of ice on his face. "And, language."

"I love you, Patton," added Logan.

"Uh... love you too, bud," mumbled Patton. "Sleep well." He shut the door quietly and trudged back to his room, and, after he'd edited the footage, fell asleep, exhausted from the whole ordeal.

The next time he woke up, it was six-thirty in the morning.

He walked down the hall to check on Logan. He didn't look great.

"God, what happened? Why did I wake up with a bag of water on my face?"

"Heh. You tripped and fell on your face trying to get to a library."

"What could have been so urgent that it warranted me being so careless?"

"Hey, don't ask me. Could have been anything," said Patton, putting his hands up.

(A/N GUYS THE NEW SANDERS SIDES IS OUT I CANNOT BREATHE)

"Well, I suppose you got it all on tape," sighed Logan. "Let's see it, then."

Patton reddened, caught. He pulled out his computer (which was decorated with countless kitten stickers, by the way) and brought up iMovie. They watched the whole thing together, Logan flushing pink the whole time.

"That- well, that was remarkably... interesting," he finished. "I just hope I didn't say anything embarrassing. Well, um, more- embarrassing."

"Uh... no, you were... fine,"

He relaxed a bit and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I'm certainly glad of that," he mumbled distractedly.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes, the only sound being their breathing and the occasional beep from Logan's laptop. Patton was scrambling for something to say, but nothing came to him. Not even one dad joke. Suddenly, Logan took a deep breath, hesitated, and spat, "Patton, have you ever been in love?"

"Sorry?" said Patton. It really had sounded more like gibberish to him and he didn't have the faintest idea what he had even said.

Logan's blush went deeper. "Oh, gosh. Um. This is difficult," he mumbled. "I said, uh..."

"C'mon, kiddo. You can talk to your dad."

"Um... Patton, have you ever been in love?" He asked, overly-pronouncing each word.

"Oh! Um... well, sure! I love all of my kiddos!"

"No, I mean... romantically," mumbled Logan. He was beet-red by now.

"Kiddo, is there something you want to tell me?" He was mentally crossing his fingers.

"I- um-" Logan choked. "Um- nevermind."

"Okay, bud, if you're sure," Patton said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Hey, are you in the mood for cookies? I sure am." He started to move toward the door. He didn't get far though, because Logan grabbed him by the front of his cardigan and kissed him gently, his dark-blue eyes fluttering shut. Then, he let go.

"I apologize- I mean- I don't know-"

Patton cut him off with a kiss on the nose. "I love you, Logan Sanders."

Needless to say, no one got any cookies that night.

 **(Whoa, that took a long time! I got really stuck on the ending. Sorry if there's too much dialogue- it looks really messy to me.)**


	4. Laser Tag

(real life A.U.)

(Roman P.O.V.)

(Not really any trigger warnings? This is a really fluffy chapter, not really any angst or anything. If anyone sees anything let me know, I just want y'all to be safe 3)

Of course, this was Roman's suggestion. Which meant that it was obviously correct. There was nothing he loved more than laser tag (well, okay, there were plenty of things he loved more, but he did like laser tag,) especially when he knew no one else out of the four friends had been. Yeah, he was definitely looking forward to this.

When Patton had asked for suggestions on where to have his sixteenth birthday party, Roman had jumped at the opportunity. It took at least seven seconds to get Patton to stop squealing.

"I've never been laser tagging before! This is going to be so fun," he'd said.

Even Logan seemed excited, but that was probably just because Patton was just so darn cute when he was happy. Roman would leave Patton to the teacher, though; he wasn't nearly as cute as the boy sitting next to him.

Roman believed in love at first sight- he should know, he had experienced it. Even though he knew Virgil would probably not love him back, he figured it was fine to fantasize (A/N sorry I'm listening to Ride right now shut up). He'd managed okay until this year, until Virgil had finally gotten around to getting a new hoodie. And- cue mind-conquering pining. If you wanted Roman's opinion, the purple was absolutely stunning. It brought out his eyes so strongly, which reminded Roman of stars, all the colors eyes could possibly be, swimming and shimmering. And Roman loved the stars more than almost anything- they were wishes, after all. And that's what Virgil's eyes were. Wishes.

"Roman? Are you ready?" called his mother from downstairs.

"Yes!" he shouted back. He bounded down the steps, taking them two at a time.

His mom snorted. "You're going to trip and break your neck doing that one day."

"I eat broken necks for breakfast!" he said. His mom didn't question him, she was all too used to this. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and ran out to the car. Putting the keys in the ignition, Roman's playlist came on. The speaker blared.

"When I was a young boy-"

Okay, so he had strange ways of coping with pining. Well, he only did this sometimes. Last time he got in the car, it was Panic! at the Disco.

He was only to the end of the song when he pulled up in front of the place. He opened the car door and was immediately tackled by an over-enthusiastic Patton.

"Roman! You're the last one here!"

"Well, you know... traffic?" He was definitely not about to admit that he might have stayed in front of his house for all of Teenagers. And maybe most ofTime to Dance (A/N one of the only songs on that album that I have a long enough attention span to actually write out).

"It's fine, kiddo. But this means we can start now!" Patton sprinted toward the door. Logan jogged after him, looking faintly amused. Virgil did an (adorable) two-finger salute in greeting and tossed him a Milky Way. Virgil always seemed to have a Milky Way with him- ever since Roman had told him that it was his favorite candy. (A/N it actually is my favorite, by the way)

"Thanks, Pete," said Roman without thinking, biting into the candy bar.

Virgil looked almost stunned. "Emo references? Who are you, and what have you done with Roman?"

Roman flushed bright red. He hadn't meant to say it, but again, he had very strange ways of coping. "Someone... sent me a link to the interview..." he covered.

Virgil shrugged. "Alrighty then."

They paid at the front desk and got their gear. Roman showed them all how to put it on- after all, he'd done this since he was little, with his mom. It went alright, except for when Patton put everything on backwards and then got stuck.

"Okay," announced Roman, "We need teams."

"Sure! Me and Logan-"

"Logan and I," Logan corrected.

"Um... Logan and I can be a team, and you and Virgil!"

"No!" Roman blushed again. He hadn't meant to be so loud, but he didn't think he could take the stress of Virgil being on his team. Virgil looked a little hurt, but certainly not surprised.

"Figures," said the emo under his breath.

"Wait! Um... I mean, surely Patton and Logan need adult supervision. We can't have them on the same team!"

Logan went pink. Patton just looked confused.

Virgil sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Um. Yeah. 'Course," he mumbled.

Roman felt terrible, but there was nothing he could do now. "Uh... how about Virgil and Patton, and me and Logan!"

Logan looked irritated "Logan and I. But sure."

"Great!" said Roman, clasping his hands together. "I'll go easy on you. Promise."

Virgil looked at him, still slightly crestfallen, but a sparkle in his eyes. Wishes. "You're on."

It turned out that there was absolutely no need to go easy. In fact, it really should have been the other way around. Well, Patton wasn't great at this, to tell the truth. He'd managed to shoot himself twice before just putting down the gun and hiding behind a foam pillar. Yeah, Roman knew exactly where Patton was, but that didn't matter right now, because all that mattered was that Virgil didn't know where he was. Thanks to Virgil, Logan was already out of play and had gone to sit by Patton.

Roman leaned against the foam arch he was hiding behind and caught his breath. He was safe for now, and he wanted to-

"Boo!"

Roman screamed. Like, full on screamed. As in, complete, Talyn-had-to-do-the-voiceover screamed. It wasn't his proudest moment.

Virgil doubled over with laughter, his hood falling over his head. It would have been the perfect time to shoot him, but Roman was too busy being flustered. Again, not his proudest moment.

Virgil looked up, wiping tears from his face. "Well, Princey, seems like the end of the line for you." He pressed the plastic nozzle of the gun to the sensor on Roman's chest. He was pinned against a wall. He had to do something.

"The great laser tag veteran, taken down by the rookie? Pathetic," he gloated, drawing the "death" out. "It's like you let me win! Oh- wait, I don't need you to let me-"

And Roman did something he thought he would never possibly be able to do. He leaned forward and silenced Virgil with a kiss.

It was so much more amazing than he'd ever fantasized- and he'd fantasized a lot. He felt Virgil almost pull away, and he very nearly just ran- but then, Virgil kissed back, and looped his arms around his waist to pull him closer, just as Roman did the same, but there was no closer, only Virgil and his eyes and all of his wishes- that were coming true. The only thing that mattered was that Virgil's lips tasted like Milky Way and his hoodie felt so soft even though it wasn't technically touching Roman in any way.

The tables had turned and Virgil was now against the opposite wall. Roman hummed a little into his lips.

He never meant to end it- it was a split-second decision. Roman pulled back, Virgil making a small noise of disappointment. He was a mess- a hot mess, if you asked Roman- but that was beside the point. His hair was messed up, his lips were red and slightly bruised, and his hoodie strings were very uneven. Roman figured that he looked much the same, but he didn't care. The red that shone through the foundation on his dark angel's face was satisfaction enough.

"Bang." Roman placed the green plastic gun on Virgil's chest and pulled the trigger. Then, smirking, he turned and walked away.

"Game over! Winners: Logan and Roman!" The sound was music to Roman's ears.

It was at least ten seconds before Virgil was chasing after him, shouting, "Why- you arrogant, proud, annoying, irritating, son of a-"

For the second time that day, Roman cut him off with a kiss.

It took a bit longer than seven seconds to get Patton to stop squealing.

(A/N oh wow that was way longer then I expected- I meant for this to be like 500 words or something okay then)


	5. Strangers (part one)

(3rd person P.O.V)

(T.W slight language) (also Virge is really gay in this chapter)

Whoever, thought Virgil, decided to call these amusement parks should really be punched in the face.

So far, he'd thrown up twice, almost had a panic attack once, and wasted twenty-five dollars on a hamburger that had tasted like that blue toothpaste everyone used before they were big enough to get the minty kind. Patton refused to let them go home. Well, granted, Patton didn't know about any of this. The cardigan-clad kid was just having so much fun. How? Virgil couldn't tell, but he always did forget that some people don't actually have anxiety. He had always hated amusement parks- jungles of terrifying rides and sweaty people.

It was late in the afternoon, and they had ridden every horrible death machine there- roller coasters, ferris wheels, water rides, and those awful spinny things that make you sick to your stomach. Well, every one except-

"Whoa!" Patton gasped. He pointed at... oh no. It was the tallest ride in the place- at least thirty feet high, with a drop that was probably like a forty-degree angle but honestly it looked more like an eighty-five-degree angle.

"No- Pat-" Virgil choked.

"Aw, c'mon! Please? I'll hold your hand if you want! It'll be fun!" Patton pleaded.

Heart beating faster than was probably healthy, Virgil caved. "F-fine," he muttered, pulling his hood over his head, even though he was already sweating in the oven-like heat.

They walked over to the roller coaster. There was a huge line, which didn't surprise Virgil. _Great_ , he thought. _Now I have even more time to overthink this_.

It took at least three hours to get to the front of the line. Well, three hours in Virgil Time. It was really (according to Patton) only about fifteen minutes. Which just showed how fast the ride went.

The ride operator counted as people got into the cars. "One, two, three, four..."

Finally, it was time for Patton and Virgil to get on. They started forward, and-

"Wait! We're all full up- only space for one more person, kids!"

 _Thank God_ , thought Virgil, _Maybe I can sneak away while Pat is on the ride._

"Virgil! You can go first!"

He really should have expected this. Really. "Uh- no, P-patton- i-it's okay- you c-c-can go..." He mumbled.

"Aw, don't be silly, kiddo! Just give in now and don't let this situation escalate- you know, like the roller coaster escalates-"

Virgil got into the car.

Which he immediately regretted. Because of the person sitting next to him.

He was, quite literally, the cutest boy Virgil had ever met. He was wearing a white t-shirt (which just happened to be very tight, not that Virgil was looking) and black jeans. His eyes sparkled with confidence and his hair was brushed back in a way that would normally look douchy but somehow managed to be adorable.

"Hi," said the stranger, flashing him a dazzling smile that probably would have made him collapse if he hadn't already been sitting down. His voice was deeper than Virgil expected.

"H-hi..." he replied, almost under his breath, and then mentally kicked himself. It wasn't every day you met a cute boy on a roller coaster. Why hadn't he said something cool?

Virgil was snapped out of his daydream by the blaring announcer. "Please (A/N leave all overcoats canes and top hats with the doorman- wrong fandom? sorry, I'll stop) keep all arms and legs inside the ride at all times! Stay in your seat, and never, at any point, unbuckle your seatbelt."

Needless to say, Virgil wasn't reassured.

Some employee came around fastening everyone's seatbelts. Up until this point, Virgil had been squeezing as tight as he could against the wall of the car, as far as possible from the stranger. However, the seatbelt had other plans.

It wouldn't fasten with Virgil flattened against the side, so he had to scoot over. As he did, the mystery boy ripped a piece of paper off a wrapper and dropped in his lap. Under normal circumstances, Virgil would have wanted to look, but at the moment, their legs were very much touching each other and he Virgil was kind of distracted.

The employee finished buckling everybody, and the announcer started counting down. "5, 4, 3..."

With every number, Virgil felt his heart go several times faster.

"2... 1!"

And they rocketed off.

It was a remarkably smooth ride- not bumpy at all. Which meant that Virgil never could run into the stranger and use the excuse of the ride. He really didn't know whether or not that made him happy.

Then, they turned a corner.

Virgil's face burned as he smooshed into the boy, trying his hardest to sit straight. Yep. This is definitely going on my record of 'Worst Moments in All Of My Life.'

To Virgil's surprise, though, the boy just chuckled and helped him sit up. "They really should warn people about these things. Oh- I'm Roman, by the way."

And of course that was his name. "U-uh... V-v-virgil," he stammered. Then, he squeezed his eyes shut. Why, oh why had he revealed his name? He hated it almost as much as he hated most other people- excluding Patton, of course. He blushed even harder.

But Roman's eyes lit up. "That has got to be the coolest name I have ever heard!"

Virgil forgot about the wind rushing past his face and the sheer speed he was going at. "R-really?"

"Oh my stars, yes. Can have your permission to use it in a story?"

Out of any reaction, this was the one Virgil least expected. "Um! Sure!"

Roman grinned, and Virgil positively melted. "Great! Oh, and-"

He was cut off by the clanking of gears and metal.

Virgil knew that sound. It was the sound the pulley made when you were going up a big hill- usually the biggest. Virgil knew what hill this was. His heart rate doubled. He really should get that checked.

Every click the track made was a punch in the stomach. Every second, they were climbing higher and higher. Virgil barely registered the screams of excitement around him.

They were halfway up when he opened his eyes to see Roman looking at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Virgil choked. As hard as he tried to get words out of his mouth, they wouldn't come.

"Well, you look like you're about to cry. Can I at least, like, hold your hand or something?"

His mouth fell open. This boy- this unbelievably amazing boy- was willing- no, wanted- to hold his hand? Well, he supposed, I guess I have nothing to lose. Virgil nodded tentatively.

Roman grasped his hand, their fingers entwining. He rubbed his thumb across Virgil's palm comfortingly. Virgil's heart slowed down to about normal rate.

Suddenly, they were at the top. They jerked to a halt. Is it- is it broken down? Virgil thought worriedly. Then, a gleeful voice came out of a old-fashioned speaker mounted on a pole. "Enjoy your trip!"

And then, Virgil left all of his insides behind. A scream ripped out of his mouth, blending with the noise of the other passengers. It was the most horrible feeling he'd ever experienced.

And it was wonderful. He was filled with adrenaline. He didn't care that he was acting like a child, he didn't care that the most attractive person on the planet was currently holding his hand while he was acting like a child. He was flying, he was falling, he was alive.

As soon as it started, it was over. The track pulled out of the steep incline and slowed down.

He looked over at Roman. His hair was blown back and messy, and his cheeks were bright pink. He seemed as Virgil felt- thoroughly exhilarated.

"Awesome," Roman said breathlessly.

"C-can we go again?" Virgil asked the attendant.

"Sorry, kid. It's 9:00. We're closing up."

They were bustled out into the open by the other riders, and he heard Patton calling for him.

"Virge! Virgil? Oh, there you-" He grinned as he spotted the two of them holding hands.

Virgil blushed deeply and abruptly stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Um- nice meeting you, I guess." He mumbled, knowing he sounded rude but too anxious to care. He trudged over to Patton, looking back to see another boy, who was for some reason in a blue tie and polo shirt, flagging Roman down. Roman didn't look at him at all.

"He was cute!" teased Patton. "What's his name?"

"Roman. And he's probably already forgotten me."

They got to the car and Virgil slammed his door shut, jamming his hands back into his pockets.

He felt something stiff brush against his right hand, and pulled it out of his pocket. It was a folded-up piece of paper.

Patton glanced over from the driver's seat. "What's that?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know," he said, unfolding it. It was a note in extremely neat handwriting. He read it out loud.

"202-555- wait, did he give me his number?"

Patton giggled. "Read the rest!"

"Um- it says, you're pretty cute-" at this Virgil flushed bright red and read the rest in silence.

You're pretty cute. I really want to get to know you more- call me?

A small smile spread across Virgil's lips. Maybe this trip wasn't so terrible after all.

(A/N Yep I know there was probably an infinitesimal amount of gay in this chapter (at least compared to the other ones)- be patient, I'll release a part two. Which I promise will have a kiss scene. (hopefully soon, but you know as much as I do to be honest.)


	6. Conventions (Sides x OC's, platonic)

**(Hello, readers. I'm sure my return was expected, by which of course I mean completely unexpected. I've been whacked in the head by motivation once again- or was it anxiety? It might have been anxiety. I just want to note that I have basically never been to a convention, but I've read and heard a lot about them, so hopefully this will be at least somewhat accurate. Also, this is for ReadingAnimeLover. Credit for the OC's goes to them! Hope you enjoy!)**

 **(Logan P.O.V.)**

 **(I don't know of any triggers in this one? As always, though, tell me if you see any! Stay safe!)**

Logan was excited-well, beyond excited. He was smiling slightly, a feat only ever achieved by a fresh jar of Crofters.

His light-brown trench coat swished around his ankles, and he used a gleaming sonic screwdriver to push his glasses up. Logan knew he was being cliche, they'd already seen about five Tenth Doctors walking along with them to the convention center, but he didn't care. He'd never been to a convention before, and he was going to use this to do his best to express himself, which he was normally exceedingly bad at. He'd been a little uneasy of this "cosplay" thing at first, but Virgil had convinced him that you couldn't go to things like this without a costume. Even still, it had been Patton and Roman's combined effort that had put together this costume, and not his own hands.

Logan marveled once again at his friends' costumes. Roman looked certifiably badass in his leather jacket, a bulky EMT in his hand. Patton had even went so far as to get a dark wig to match his red shirt with a yellow star. Even Virgil, in all his apathy, had bought a red scarf, ratty brown jacket, and blue shirt, and had taken to calling Roman a _clotpole_ every few seconds, whatever that meant.

Logan was shaken out of his reverie by Roman nudging him and pointing out a very cute Castiel passing by.

"Be right back!" he said, grinning.

Logan watched them converse absently, vaguely noting that the poor boy's face got progressively redder throughout, and when Roman finally returned to their group with a slip of paper that looked suspiciously like a phone number.

Virgil sighed. "Give me lessons."

"Gladly," Roman said, winking.

They walked along in silence except for pointing out the occasional Rey and even an Irene Adler, and after a few minutes, they reached the glass doors of the building.

Patton pushed them open, and Logan was in geek heaven. There were booths for fanart, stuffed animals, little keychains, even one that was advertising an Avengers chess set for a surprising amount of money. He checked his wallet, realizing that he didn't bring near enough money for all the things he wanted. Logan decided to start at a table selling tote bags with quotes like "Don't Blink." and "Allons-y!", but he heard a yelp that sounded distinctly like Virgil's voice. Turning on his heel, he spotted a very embarrassed Virgil talking to a blond boy in full chain mail.

"Look, Flint! What did I tell you? I said that I would see at least one Merlin here, and look!"

"Yes, Reese. I see." said a boy standing next to blond chain mail, who itched his head.

"Well, at least I didn't get this wig for nothing," he quipped.

Logan couldn't help but notice the boy named Flint's outfit, a dark gray cloak and a double-rimmed checkered hat.

"You're Sherlock!"

"A perfectly sound assessment, but I was hoping you'd go deeper."

Logan made a noise like a newborn turkey and hoped that Flint would realize that he was trying to laugh.

"And you, I presume, are the Tenth Doctor? From the revival of Doctor Who?"

"Um. Yes. Have you seen it?"

"Of course! I find it to be one of the most accurate shows about time travel ever created, second only to Back to the Future, however I did find the characters in Doctor Who better and more humorous-" Flint cut himself off, blushing. "Oh, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

A girl wearing a large-rimmed glasses frame snapped a picture.

"Lev!" said Flint sharply.

Looking more closely, Logan realized that the girl was, in fact, a teenage boy cosplaying as Connie Maheswaran. "Sorry!" he giggled. "You guys just looked so cute."

"Oh my gosh! Are you Connie? That's such a cool costume!" Logan didn't have to turn around to know that it was Patton speaking. "Did you make it yourself? I'm Patton, by the way. What's your name?"

The boy gasped, and Logan could almost see the stars in his eyes as he took in Patton's outfit. "I'm Lev! I love your costume, too!"

Logan could see Reese and Virgil still chatting animatedly near a fanart booth, simultaneously pointing at a large poster of a dragon.

He turned back to Flint, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "So..."

"Um, I don't believe I caught your name."

"Logan. Sanders."

"Well, we are at a convention, are we not? We should at least walk around a little bit."

"Of course," said Logan, suddenly realizing that he hadn't seen Roman in a while. Flint pulled him over to a table with little Dalek keychains. He bought one, responding to Flint's queries inattentively. Of course, Roman could have been dragged away by some girl hoping for his affections. The idea almost made him laugh, especially considering that he most likely had a boy's phone number in the pockets of his leather jacket. He told himself not to worry. Roman could take care of himself.

As if on cue, the very same Castiel that Roman had spoken to earlier came running up to Flint, Roman himself in tow.

"Roman!" said Logan, just as Flint shouted "Beckett!"

"You know him?" asked Logan, surprised. "Sorry, it's just that I saw Roman get his number a few minutes ago."

Flint smiled. "Yes, he's friends with Reese, Lev and I. The other one is a friend of yours?"

"Logan! Hey! Who's he?"

He opened his mouth, but the boy in front of him spoke first. "Um, yeah. Roman, this is Flint. Flint, this is Roman. I'm, um, Beckett," he said, addressing Logan.

"Pleasure," said Logan, holding out his hand. Beckett took it, smirking.

"Wow, Flint. You're made for each other."

Flint blushed. "Hey. Look. Supernatural merchandise. Go away."

Roman snickered, and Logan shot him a look. The pair found the aforementioned table and strolled over.

"Come on," muttered Flint. He grabbed Logan's hand, and he tensed slightly at the unexpected contact, but Flint didn't notice, and, cloak billowing behind him, the two actually managed to have fun.

Finally, when it was time to leave, a phone number in his pocket and a tote bag full of merch, Logan wondered over and over what had taken him so long to find a gathering of people like him.

Find... more... conventions...

 **(So, yeah. A bit gay if you squint, but I'll have something better next time. I hope it's not too rushed XD)**


End file.
